Karen Miller
Karen Miller is Eris' mother. She raised Eris by herself, and was devastated by her daughter's disappearance. She is a noted feminist. Marriage and Family Karen married an unknown man and gave birth to Eris. By Eris' account, the marriage was not a happy one. Karen was very over-bearing, and her husband left the family when Eris was seven years old. Eris later assumed that her father "couldn't take (Karen) anymore". Neither Karen nor Eris ever saw him again. From there Karen raised Eris alone. During this time Karen worked at a job that Eris described as "promoting the rights of women in the most liberated country on Earth". The end of her marriage multiplied Karen's feminist beliefs to unreasonable levels, and Karen began to lecture her daughter on the evils of men. She warned Eris against such commonplace behavior as following fashion trends and waxing her legs. Eris didn't pay much attention to these lectures, and Karen's extreme feminism put a strain on their relationship. However Karen also provided more sensible advice, and taught Eris to avoid drugs, alcohol, and drinking and driving. Karen also encouraged Eris to attend private school at the Barlow Collegiate Institute, believing that her daughter would have a good time. However this proved largely untrue, and Eris made very few friends there. Eris's Disappearance One day, three years after Eris began attending the Barlow Collegiate Institute, Karen received a phone call stating that her daughter was missing. Karen desperately tried contacting Eris by phone and e-mail, but heard nothing back. She badgered the police for two months to get them to find her daughter, but they found no leads. Karen also met with the dean of Barlow Collegiate, to enlist the school's help. The dean was of little use, as he assumed Eris had simply been overcome by Barlow Collegiate's workload, and had dropped out. Karen refused to believe this, and blamed the lack of success finding Eris on the incompetence of a world run by men. Two months later, Karen received a phone call at work from her missing daughter. Karen was overjoyed that Eris was alive, though she quickly assumed that her daughter's disappearance had been caused by Eris drinking, and she began to lecture her daughter again. Eris had grown more confident in the past months, and wasn't willing to slip back under her mother's thumb. Karen then assumed that a boy was responsible for this new "rebellious attitude" and she announced her intent to come find Eris. Much to Karen's shock, Eris refused to tell her mother where she was. Though Eris tried to reassure her mother that she was safe before hanging up the phone, Karen still flew into a panic. A few days later, Karen received a message from Eris again. The message said that Eris had fallen in love with a man named Varrin, they were flying away together, and that Eris was very, very happy with him. It is unknown how Karen responded to this message, though she probably didn't respond very well. Category:Characters Category:Humans